


i wanted to sing

by flootzavut



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Blanket Permission, Fanart, Friendship, Grief, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, MCD sorta, Other, Post-Break Up, Post-Season/Series 01, Strongly Implied Character Death, Warned just in case, based on art, i'm sorry i'm so sorry, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "... it's a battlefield, there's no reason for Jaskier to be here..."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 38
Kudos: 325





	i wanted to sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsamandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi/gifts), [feelfeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelfeli/gifts).



> Based on/inspired by and titled for a piece of fanart by feelfeli, and the comments on it by love-and-larks-and-white-wolves/arsamandi. Links to the fanart in the body of the story, links to the posts in the endnotes.

* * *

_**i wanted to sing** _

* * *

[  
](https://feelfeli.tumblr.com/image/190967574647)

* * *

Geralt isn't even thinking about Jaskier - it's a battlefield, there's no reason for Jaskier to be here - and when he sees the splash of yellow out of the corner of his eye, it doesn't immediately register. Then, amongst the stench of decay and blood, a familiar scent wafts into his nose and mouth. Lavender and honey, rosin and wood, and blood, but not just any blood, familiar blood, too familiar.

 _Fuck_. He scans the area again, Witcher senses on alert, outwardly calm despite the panic building in his chest. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ -

At first (trying not to look, because he cannot bear it), he can fool himself he's mistaken, because the figure seems too small and frail to be his boisterous, loud-mouthed bard. Still, he approaches, he can't leave without being sure, and then he sees it.

Filavandrel's lute, an arrow lodged in its belly, a sword wedged into the soundboard, and he _knows_. He turns to the yellow figure, and swallows back a mouthful of bile.

"Jaskier?" He's kneeling at Jaskier's side in a heartbeat, he doesn't remember moving, he's just _there_. "Jaskier, wake up." _Please_ , he doesn't say, because his throat chokes around the word.

He strips off his gloves and presses desperate fingers to Jaskier's throat, searching for a pulse before brushing the hair away from Jaskier's forehead. Jaskier's skin is still warm, his blood is still wet, but there's nothing to feel and nothing to hear. "Yennefer!" he yells, imbuing it with all his fear and desperation. If anyone can bring him back...

He gathers Jaskier close, presses a kiss to his hair, and prays, because he cannot cry.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/inspired by and titled for [this piece of fanart](https://feelfeli.tumblr.com/post/190967574647/lord-have-mercy-on-me-all-i-wanted-all-i-wanted) by [feelfeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelfeli) and the comments on it [here](https://love-and-larks-and-white-wolves.tumblr.com/post/190968563010/feelfeli-lord-have-mercy-on-me-all-i) by [arsamandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsamandi). Title originally from [Я хотел петь, Аквариум](https://youtu.be/lH5ohmedjfs).
> 
> Apparently Witchers are physically unable cry, so feel free to ruminate on that delightful bit of angst. (Damnit, Andrzej...)
> 
> I couldn't actually bring myself to conclusively kill him off because I'm a sap and I love that little twit. So please feel free to imagine he's only Mostly Dead and that Yen does, in fact, bring him back. (It's what I'm doing. 😭)


End file.
